Needing You
by octoberbaby11
Summary: Olivia needs Elliot to be there for her, but what happens when he's not.  takes place after episode Fault, episode spoilers i just changed chapter one please tell me what you think! i updated EO
1. Good bye Precint

**Disclaimer** Sadly I do not own Law and Order SVU, but if I did Beck would have never been Elliot's partner she would have **NEVER **Existed.

**Pairing:** EO

**Summary:** Olivia needs Elliot to be there for her, but what happens when he's not. (Takes place after the episode Fault, Episode spoilers)

)A/N: The memories are in italics, (Enjoy



Chapter One:

As Olivia started to pack her belongings she thought about what had just happened:

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Why didn't you shoot the bastard, Olivia?" He asked _

"_How was I supposed to do that he was using the kid a shield?" she said. _

"_This should have never happened" he says as he lets out a frustrated sigh. _

"_So are you saying this is my fault" she snarled _

"_I didn't say that", he said. _

"_But you where implying it" she said_

"_I can't do this right now" he screams as he leaves_

Olivia takes one last look at her desk, before she turns around and leaves the precinct for good.

As Olivia was driving she remembered she needed some groceries so she stopped at the store on the way home. As she was coming out of the store she heard something in the ally way at first she ignored it.

Then the sound grew louder she decided to check it out. She slowly walked down the alley way keeping her hand firmly on her gun. She heard the noise once more behind her she turned around asking who was there only to find that it was a cat in the dumpster.

After she was certain there was nothing there so she decided to turn around and leave. As she was walking to her car she felt a sharp pain on her head before she slipped into unconsciousness.



When Olivia woke up, she noticed she was in the trunk of a car. Matter of fact, it was _her_ car. "Shit…" she mumbled. She tried to move her arms.

She then realized they were tied behind her back. Soon enough, the car stopped and she jolted forward. She heard her car door open then close.

When the trunk opened, she gazed up to see a man in a ski mask. Olivia tried to scream only to be met with a cloth over her nose. It was the sickly sweet smell of chloroform.



Although her vision was blurred, Olivia realized she was in the old warehouse across town. Glancing around to make sure the man wasn't there, Olivia looks for her cell phone only to find it isn't there.

'_Bastard must have taken my phone' _she thought. She tried to get up but sat back down wincing in pain. Just as she sat down he came in. "Glad to see you're awake, now we can have some fun."

He came toward her with a knife, while holding her down he cut inside of her pushing himself harder and harder in to her.

She screamed in pain not giving him the satisfaction of her crying

After he was done, he left her in more pain then she had ever been before.

She got up again ignoring the pain and looked around for an escape. She saw a small window above her head and decided to take a chance.

She looked on the floor for something to smash the window with no luck. _'I know I'll regret this'_ Olivia banged her elbow against the window shattering it into pieces.

"Son of a Bitch!" yelled Olivia while rubbing her elbow furiously. After composing herself, she hoisted her self up and out of the window.

Getting up she decided to go to the one place she could at a time like this……………..Elliot's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**Sadly I do not own Law and Order SVU, but if I did Beck would have never been Elliot's partner she would have **NEVER **Existed.

**Pairing:** EO

**Summary:** Olivia needs Elliot to be there for her, but what happens when he's not. (Takes place after the episode Fault, Episode spoilers)

A/N: The memories are in italics, (Enjoy)

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Chapter Two:

Elliot sat inside his house thinking of the events that had happened today when he heard a pounding on his door. Grabbing his gun from the side table, he crept towards the door.

He looked through his eye-hole to see Olivia. His anger started to build up, but then disappeared quickly when he saw she was sobbing.

Elliot opened the door. Olivia was there, shivering, sobbing on and on about something he couldn't make out.

"Oh my god Liv, what happened to you?" he asked quietly.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. P-Please help me. P-Please" Olivia begged with pleading eyes.

He carefully led her back to the couch only for her to break down completely, crying so hard she was having trouble breathing. He tried to calm her down whispering comforting words, but she just cried harder.

As her rubbed circles in her back and held her, her sobs eased up and her breathing became easy.

"What happened Liv?" he asked She didn't answer right away.

"I was on my way home when I remembered I needed a few things from the store. When I came out the store I heard a noise from the ally and I ignored it a first, but I got louder and I went to check it out. When I looked around I realized it was only a cat so I turned around to leave". She started to cry again, she encouraged her to go on

I was going to go back home I was hit from the back of the head and I woke up in a trunk. After I woke up he held a piece of cloth to my face with chloroform.

I woke up in a warehouse and he came in and …

She couldn't finish she ran toward to bathroom just in time to get sick.

He came in after her and held her hair back rubbing circles on her back. When she finally signaled that she was finished she sat up Tears streaming down her face as he held her. When she was a little calmer he picked her up and carried her onto the couch, and got her a glass of water.

After he handed her the water she continued.

Not wanting to go over the gruesome details she simply stated that he raped her and after he did it how she escaped through the window and came to his apartment.

After she finished he couldn't speak he just held her wanting to make all her pain to disappear.

After a long period of silence he said "Liv you need to go to the hospital"

"I know" she said "lets go now"

First let me call Cragen so he can meet us down there" he said as she nodded her head

After he finished the call he went to the couch " Liv do you think you can walk" he asked

I think so she said as she stood up, just as she did she fell straight into his arms, so he decided to carry her.

LET ME KNOW WHT YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW FOR SURE WHAT IS GOING TO BE IN MY NEXT CHAPTER SO PLAESE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS !!!


	3. The Hospital

**Disclaimer **Sadly I do not own Law and Order SVU, but if I did Beck would have never been Elliot's partner she would have **NEVER **Existed.

**Pairing:** EO

**Summary:** Olivia needs Elliot to be there for her, but what happens when he's not. (Takes place after the episode Fault, Episode spoilers)

A/N: The memories are in italics, Enjoy!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

On his way to the hospital, Olivia had fallen asleep, but to make sure he decide to check her pulse. When he felt it was there he took out his cell to call Munch and Fin. He decided to call Munch first.

The phone rang and m

Munch picked up the phone and said, "What the hell do you want at this ungodly hour? Some of us need our beauty sleep."

"Munch it's me", started Elliot "I need you to meet me down at the Mercy hospital."

Munch was fully awake now. "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's Liv", said Elliot

"I'll be right there" said Munch. Next up he called Fin. The phone rang 2 times before an angry voice answered yelled "This better be pretty god damn important, I just got to sleep." yelled Fin

"Fin it me meet me down at Mercy hospital" said Elliot

"Whats up?" inquired Fin.

"It's Liv" he replied.

"I'll be there in a few" said Fin. He pulled on some pants and dialed Casey's number and told her what was going on.

-♥-

Just as Elliot got off the phone he reached the hospital. He looked next to him and decided that it would be best to try to wake her up.

"Hey Liv where here" he said He head a soft groan the saw her eyes flutter open. "It hurts El" she said so softly he almost missed it; he hated seeing her like this. So he picked her up in his arms and brought her in.

The moment he got there he saw Cragen sitting in a chair. Once he saw this woman who he felt was like a daughter to him limp in the arms of her best friend he could have passed out, but instead kept his balance.

Don ran up to Elliot and asked "How is she?" all he said was "Go get a doctor fast"

Don ran up to the front desk and yelled for some help. Less then a moment later a doctor and a few nurses came with a gurney. Elliot placed her on it and the doctor told the nurse to go get a rape kit, and to bring her into curtain three. Elliot then took a seat next to Cragen.

Just then, Fin, Casey, and Munch came in out of breath.

"What's going on?" asked Casey. Elliot sighed.

"It's Olivia. She was… raped, He said. There were a chorus of gasps, and Casey broke down in tears while Munch comforted her.

**Elliot's POV**

I would have given anything to have broken down to, but I had to stay strong for Olivia.

Just then the doctor came out. "Hello I'm Doctor Robin Scorpio, are you here regarding Detective Benson?"

I nodded, and stood up. "Is she going to be okay?" She nodded

"She is resting in her room for the moment. She suffered from a mild concussion, she has a dislocated shoulder, a sprained ankle, two broken ribs, and her rape kit came back positive as you most likely know already." She responded.

"Can we see her?" I asked "Yes you may, but not to long she really needs her rest." she said

"What room is she in?" questioned Munch.

"Room 115" she said before turning around and leaving

We all walked to Olivia's room and saw her awake staring out of the window. They all looked at her. Casey was the first to speak up.

"Liv, what are you looking at?" Olivia looked up from her gaze and simply stated "Nothing."

Fin then asked "Are you in any pain?"

"Nope, these drugs do wonders for a person. I think I'm in love with them." Everyone smiled and broke out laughing. It was amazing how considering she had been through so much, she still had a great sense of humor.

After a few minutes Dr. Scorpio came in and Olivia asked "When can I leave?" Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

Dr. Scorpio answered "Well you I want to keep you over night for observation, but you are going to need help getting around for a couple of days so I'd advise you to stay with someone."

Before she could say anything I said "She can stay with me". She smiled up at her best friend.

"Thanks El." With that, Dr. Scorpio left to make her rounds. Cragen looked down at the women he considered a daughter.

"Are you going to be ok?" Olivia nodded. He, Fin, Casey, and Munch said their good-byes and left Elliot and Olivia alone.

**(Now in regular POV)**

He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Are you sure you're okay?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm _fine_." Elliot got the hint that she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. There was an awkward silence. Olivia broke it.

"Hey El I know this is a kind of strange thing to ask, but could you hold me?" she asked

He walked over to her and got into the bed and held her wanting nothing more to hold her every night. Soon enough they fell asleep, and didn't hear Casey and Munch come back in. Casey had come back in to get her purse.

Munch and Casey both got out there phones and took picture then they turned and left with the widest grins on their faces.

Thanks for the reviews they were great and sorry I haven't updated for a while I had major writing block and I still do also if you have any ideas pleas share and don't forget to review.


	4. Shoulder to cry on

**Disclaimer **Sadly I do not own Law and Order SVU, but if I did Beck would have never been Elliot's partner she would have **NEVER **Existed.

**Pairing:** EO

**Summary:** Olivia needs Elliot to be there for her, but what happens when he's not. (Takes place after the episode Fault, Episode spoilers)

A/N: The memories are in italics, Enjoy! **Also thanks for everyone who reviewed especially xXBlissfulCursesXx**

The next morning woke up to big blues eyes staring at her.

"Good morning" he says.

"Good morning to you, too." she replies, "How long have you been awake?" He glanced at his clock.

"About 20 minutes." he replied.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

He grinned. "I love to watch you sleep." She smiled back

"How are you feeling" he asked "like crap" she replied "Do you want me to get the doctor"

Normally she would have said no and put up a strong front, but right know she was in to much pain to say no.

"Yeah" she said. He came back less than a minute later with Dr. Scorpio.

"Hey, how are you feeling" she asked

"Well it hurts to breathe and I have a killer migraine. Can't you put me on those painkillers I love those things." she asked

I'll have a nurse give you half of the dose you were given last night and.

'When can I leave" she asked

"Well I want to examine you once more" then you just have to sign out and you're free to go."

"Okay, thank you" replied Olivia.

(2 Hours later)

Olivia and Elliot are in the car,

"Do you want to go get some stuff from your

apartment? Then we can go to my apartment so you can get some rest.

"El I know that I'm gonna need to have my statement taken so can we go down to the precinct and get it over" she asked

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, she nodded

When they arrived at the precinct, Elliot got out first then went to Olivia side and opened the door. He saw her staring at something in front of her.

He called her name , but she kept staring he called her name again, this time she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Liv what's wrong" he asked

"I'm scared" she whispered "Of what sweetie?" he asked

"I don't want to relive it, I don't want to remember" she replied

"You don't have to give a statement right now if you're not ready" he said

"I have to though I can't let another person get hurt" she said

She couldn't stop the tears that came now she started sobbing uncontrollably burying her head into Elliot's shoulder.

When she finally calmed down Elliot asked are you okay to do this.

She shook her head "no, but I have to." she said

"Do you want to use the crutches or do you want me to carry you in."

"Could you please carry me I'm really tired and those things are a pain in the ass." He got a chuckle out of that.

So he picked her up and walked into the 1-6 precincts. All eye were on them until Cragen came out and yelled

"We have now established that Detectives Benson and Stabler are here now get back to work" he ordered

Elliot put Olivia down in her seat, Munch and Fin made it over to her desk. Fin was the first to talk "How are you doing baby girl?" he asked

"I'm a little sore" she replied

What are you doing here?" asked Munch

"Well I wanted to have my statement taken and get it down with. She replied

Just as she did Cragen Came out of his office

"Benson Stabler my office Please" he said

Elliot picked up Olivia and headed to Captain's office

When they got in Elliot put down on the couch. "What are you guys doing here" he asked

I wanted to have my statement taken and get it down with. she said

"Okay well if you want Elliot can take you statement"

She nodded and headed into the interrogation room

She sat down and Elliot pressed the record button.

"Now Olivia can you please tell me what you told me before" he said

"I was on my way home when I remembered I needed a few things from the store. When I came out the store I heard a noise from the ally and I ignored it a first, but I got louder and I went to check it out.

When I looked around I realized it was only a cat so I turned around to leave".

I was heading back to my car, but I was hit from the behind and I woke up in a trunk. After I woke up he started hitting me and kissing me shoving his tongue in my mouth. She said tears streaming down her face

When he stopped he held a piece of cloth to my face with chloroform.

I woke up in a warehouse and he came in and he took out a knife, and he came toward me. She was now sobbing uncontrollably.

So Elliot stopped the recording and took her into his arms and held her she stopped crying after 15 minutes.

So they continued,"After he finished he left so I tried to open the door, but it was locked so I decided to escape through the window.

It was locked also so I slammed my elbow threw the glass and broke it. Then I took a cab and went over to your apartment, and you know the rest.

Elliot turned off the recording and enveloped her in his arms while she sobbed into his chest. When she finally calmed down they left the precinct and headed for Elliot's apartment.

When they arrived they headed up to his apartment Elliot opened the door and sat her on the couch.

"Hey Liv are you ok?" "Yeah just tired" she said

"Well how about you go to sleep, you can take my bed."

"Thanks El, but first I need to take a shower" she said

"Ok you can use the master bathroom" he said while she went to take a shower he turned on the T.V. then Liv came out of the room

Hey El, I know this is kind of awkward, but could you help me get undressed" she asked. He simply nodded.

They walked back into the room. He helped her take off her shirt first then her shoe's and pants. Then he carried her into the bathroom and helped her into the shower.

He then walked into the living room and watched TV. He was watching it waiting for Liv to come out she had been in the shower for a while.

He went back to watching TV till he heard a thud. This got him worried so he got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Liv are you okay" he asked she didn't answer so he knocked again still no answer "Liv I'm coming in" he said

When he opened the door he saw Olivia on the floor crying so hard she was having trouble breathing, in only a towel

He walked toward her and picked her up and took her into his room and whispered comforting words and trying to get her breathing to slow down.

It eventually did and her crying eventually softened, but had not stopped.

"What's wrong Liv" he asked she just shook her head and said I don't want to talk about it

He got the hint yet again he was confused as to why she still wouldn't open up to him, but knew better then to push her.

"Hey Liv why don't I help you get dressed so you can get some rest" he suggested she agreed

He helped her get dressed trying not to have contact with any of the bruises.

When they finished, he pulled back the covers and helped her get into it.

Just as he was about to leave she called out to him

"El please don't leave me" she said so he took off his shirt shoes and pants and got in

He than snaked his arms around her. Noticing she was now asleep he whispered "I love you Liv" then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Well Please Review and please give me some ideas if you have any Thank you


End file.
